


Relaxing

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his occasional anger issues, Coulson often found Banner the most relaxing to be around of the Avengers. </p><p>Prompt: relaxation<br/>Characters: Bruce Banner/Phil Coulson (can be read as gen or slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "relaxation" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Despite his occasional anger issues, Coulson often found Banner the most relaxing to be around of the Avengers. Phil had taken to working on paperwork in Bruce's lab, diligently crossing every t and dotting every i, while the other man worked on his experiments or analyzed data. Unlike Stark, who had a penchant for playing loud music and talking out loud to himself and his tech, Banner preferred more mellow music which could fade into the background. He worked quietly with the air of a man used to having to share workspace. Most of the time he did not seem to even notice Phil was there.

The other Avengers probably would not have been able to keep from trying to engage Coulson in conversation, or take a peak at what he was working on. Banner, on the other hand, knew the value of companionable silence. Knew how to be comfortable in someone's presence without feeling the need to fill the air with words.

Coulson might tell himself that the reason he preferred to spend time around Banner, was the lack of distraction. He did not have to worry about Stark's noise, Barton's pranks, Romanov's unsettling stare, or his own discomfort around Rogers (which was a personal failing that he was determinedly working on). None of these things though, explained why he sought out Banner at other times.

They drank tea together sometimes, when they were both ready for a break. In silence at first, but occasionally sharing a personal thought, or a memory from the past. Coulson would politely inquire after Banner's research, though to be honest he understood about one word in ten. Banner would often offer his assistance with the Avenger's paperwork, though there was little he could truly do. It was companionable, friendly, just two slightly unsociable people, who preferred to remain in the background sharing a peaceful moment.

There was not anything special either about Coulson joining Banner for his daily yoga routine, after being cleared by the doctors for light activity. He needed to get back into shape after his near death experience, and yoga was a good way to do it without injuring himself further. The fact that he decided to do the activity with Banner was simply because he knew the scientist did it daily and could keep an eye on him to make sure he did not over do it. Making sure that Tony did not tease him for it was a side benefit, since no one wanted to critique Banner on anything that helped with the other guy.

Sure he was spending a good amount of time with Banner these days, but it was not anything remarkable. The scientist was just relaxing to be around, and with a high stress, high pressure job, Coulson could use all the relaxation he could get. There were other things he did to relax, watch bad television for one, but a few moments in Banner's presence seemed to do a much better job. Phil was not quite sure just why he found Bruce so calming, but maybe in this case it was best not to question it.


End file.
